Program goals The Career Development Program will continue to be administered by Nancy E. Davidson, M.D., Principal Investigator of the SPORE. Some of the brightest and best join the Hopkins faculty in various basic and clinical research departments. The goal of this program is to recruit young investigators from this existing talent pool throughout the Johns Hopkins University faculty to conduct translational breast cancer research. A secondary goal is to consider support for established faculty members in other areas who wish to redirect a substantial portion of their research activities to translational breast cancer research. The Program is directed toward faculty members, since the SPORE Steering Committee believes that ample opportunity for funding of postdoctoral fellows exists through other mechanisms.